Various weighting devices have been previously proposed for accomplishing the functions to be performed. Most, to our knowledge, have involved racquet frame supported weighting devices and some have been of a permanently secured nature, or nature which rendered ready removal and resecural difficult. Devices which have been suggested for application to the racquet strings have not, to our knowledge, interacted with the strings in the manner contemplated by the present invention to secure the assembled weighting system in position.